John Sigma/Universe 1
John Henry Sigma 'is the previous owner of SIGMACORP and the current frontrunner of The Sigma Force. He is the father of Blackjack, Diamonde and Serif as well as the ex-husband of Jade Ventura. He is the villain of the current arc. Appearance John Henry Sigma has gone through many changes over his long life. During his younger years seen mostly through flashbacks, he was blonde with his hair cut relatively short and small patches of blonde stubble on his chin. He used to wear black glasses and tended to wear a brown shirt with a green hunting jacket over top. He also wore blue jeans and black boots over top. Nowadays he is much different, he has blonde hair that is starting to go gray with a full blonde goatee with a gray stripe down the middle. He wears a black eyepatch over his left eye and tends to wear a dark gray tuxedo with a white undershirt and a red tie, his boots are black and he wears black fingerless gloves, his right arm is now fully mechanical but is hidden beneath the suit jacket. Personality Due to being almost 70 years old, his personality has changed throughout the years, when he was younger he tended to be much more optimistic and loved to hang out with his friends and to go hunting. He always lived life to the fullest and made a massive tech company. After getting mauled by a cougar and losing his eye and arm he became massively pessimistic and angry, losing his temper at the drop of a hat and lashing out at anyone in the vicinity. Nowadays, he is much more calm and suave as well as being the most logical member of the villains he worked with. He is also the smartest member, due to the fact that he made an ran a technology company. Appearances (Book) N/A Appearances (Show) N/A Biography John Henry Sigma was born in the summer of the late 1950s, being born to a wealthy family and living a life of luxury. Throughout his life he lived a pampered life but made sure to study and make it through college to start his own tech company. In the Early 80s John met a young lady named Jade at a bar and the two hit it off, the two dated for a while and had a son named Sean, afterwards having a daughter named Diamonde. A few years later John went on a hunting trip with his business partner Joseph Blume and lost an arm and one of his eyes. Angered he went back to Jade and she ran away after finding out she was pregnant, John sold his business to Joseph Blume and went to find himself. Many years later John had gained a new metallic arm as well as a new control over both the magic of the soul and the technology he created. John then started to study the Termination Soul and the old gods as well as the battles of both Gothic and Soul Eater. After both had been defeated, John broke into the council's headquarters and freed Geno Skull and had him bond with the corrupted Tamashi and created Soul Eater. Soon afterwards stealing the Termination Soul and what was left of Gothic's DNA and freed him again, having him reform. Later on finding and allying himself with Estron and the two deciding to harness the anger within Jackson Sanchez, the son of Jasan. Nowadays, he and the other members of "The Legion" are planning the attack on the multiverse alongside John's specialty task force the Sigma Force. Abilities & Paraphernallia Abilities * 'Howitzer Control: 'As the inventor of the Howitzer, he has the original howitzer, itself being the large decaying skull of a wolf, itself capable of both biting down and firing a large energy beam made of soul energy. * 'Mana Control: 'After training to control mana, Sigma has shown very briefly the ability to control mana in various forms ** 'Devil's Beam: 'A small beam of condensed energy shot from the tip of his index finger ** 'Controlled Explosion: 'A small palm sized explosion used very briefly. ** 'Flashbang: 'Using mana to cause an explosion that blinds and deafens the opponent. * 'Soul Magic Control: 'A more powerful form of magic pulling energy straight from the soul, Sigma hasn't shown much use of it so far. ** 'Soul Strike: 'Summoning blue energy around his fist before driving it into the opponent and sending an explosion that rocks their body. * 'Elemental Control: 'Another form of magic that Sigma has control over, using various elements to his advantage. ** 'Fire Bending: '''Control over various forms of fire, used briefly to light his way through the forest after his hunting trip. ' * '''Inhuman Speed: '''Sigma has been shown to have an increased speed, able to dodge attacks from multiple council guards, even being over 70 * '''Inhuman Strength: '''Even without his metallic arm, Sigma seems to be stronger than other humans, able to send another human flying. * '''Inhuman Durability: '''Sigma was able to survive a cougar attack and the massive blood loss that entails, also able to survive a gunshot through the chest. Paraphernallia * 'Metallic Arm: 'Sigma's custom made metallic arm that has a variety of features. ** '''Increased Strength: '''The powerful carbon steel that makes up the arm increases both Sigma's punching strength and his lifting strength. ** '''Energy Output: '''Due to specific implements into Sigma's arm he can discharge energy from the palm of his hand. ** '''Electricity: '''Sigma's arm can output powerful electric shocks both offensively and defensively. ** '''Shock Absorption: '''Special fibers inside the arm can absorb kinetic energy and output it in an offensive manner. ** '''Built-In Shield: '''Sigma's arm can form itself into a shield that he can use for defensive strategies. ** '''Built-In Blade: '''Sigma's arm can form itself into a razor sharp blade that can cut through most metals. * 'Dogmatic Cane: 'A specially made cane with a variety of features. ** '''Walking Stick: '''It's most common form and function, a simple walking stick to keep Sigma's balance and keep up the façade of his old body. ** '''Energy Converter: '''A conductor that can increase his powerful mana control and shoot beams from the head of the cane. ** '''Special Hunting Rifle: '''A chamber within the cane that can load powerful bullets and fire them at high velocities. ** '''Metallic Bo Staff: '''The cane can turn itself into a bo staff that can be used as a blunt weapon. * 'Face Mask: 'A specially made carbon fiber face mask to protect Sigma's face from getting damaged. Weaknesses * '''Human Biology: '''Being a human, he can be easily killed if any of his major organs are damaged, also prone to strokes, heart attacks and cancer. * '''Old Age: '''Being over 70 means Sigma has many problems that can come from old age, such as a weak body, although with his regiment of training he can overcome such things. Trivia * John is the English form of ''Iohannes, the Latin form of the Greek name Ιωαννης (Ioannes), itself derived from the Hebrew name יוֹחָנָן (Yochanan) meaning "YAHWEH is gracious", from the roots יוֹ (yo) referring to the Hebrew God and חָנַן (chanan) meaning "to be gracious". * Henry comes From the Germanic name Heimirich meaning "home ruler", composed of the elements heim "home" and ric "power, ruler". It was later commonly spelled Heinrich, with the spelling altered due to the influence of other Germanic names like Haganrich, in which the first element is hagan "enclosure" * Sigma is the shortened form of Sigmund which is Derived from the Germanic elements sigu "victory" and mund "protector" (or in the case of the Scandinavian cognate, from the Old Norse elements sigr "victory" and mundr "protector"). Category:Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:V for Ventura Category:Universe 1 Category:Sigma Corp. Category:Magic Users Category:Howitzer Users Category:Hunters